Normal Is Overrated Year 1
by ninjarox
Summary: DracoOC HarryOC What happens when two strange girls attend Hogwarts? Rated T for a lot of language. I suck at summary's, the fic's better (i hope). dracooc harryoc DracoxOC HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to probably the one fanfiction i'm actually proud of!**

**thank you for clicking on this fic and i hope i don't dissapoint you with my shitty writing!**

**if you see any familiar writing its because some of it comes from the harry potter books themselves**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Good Morning Sunshine, all i own are the OC's**

* * *

**Chapter** 1

**Introducing The Freaks You'll Be Reading About By Clicking On This Fanfic**

**(A/N POV)**

"BANZAI!" Screamed a small, pale girl as she leapt onto her sleeping  
friend.

"WHAT THE HELL RIRI?!" her friend screamed back. The small girl  
shrugged and grinned at her.

"It's time to wake up and greet the day with a big smile and a string  
of cuss words!" She said as she finished brushing through her soft,  
pitch black hair. The sleeping girl smiled at her, which instantly  
turned into a scowl as she face planted back onto her pillow.

"No."

"Fine, you made me do this!" The hyperactive girl said. She skipped  
over to her side of their room at the leaky cauldron and played a song  
on full blast.

_'Good morning sunshine, I hope that you're well! Honey I missed you,  
last night when I fell. You should now sunshine you brighten my day!  
The world gets so dark, love, when you go away!'_

She had put on the song Good morning Sunshine by Alex Day, one of the  
friend's favourite muggle YouTubers. The sleepy one, Marina, groaned in  
annoyance and pulled the pillow out from under her head and over her  
face to try to cover her ears. It was working until the active one,  
Arianna, started to join in at the chorus.

_"If the darkness came tomorrow, could I keep you in my mind? When you  
rise I'll gladly follow! Just want the chance to stand in your  
light!"_ Marina threw the pillow she had at her not-really-sister-but-  
close-enough-to-be sister. Arianna smirked. "IT LIVES!"

"Just shut up and hand me my hairbrush."

* * *

The unofficial sisters eventually made their way downstairs and  
started on breakfast. They had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron for  
a week, and still had another week to go. You see, these two weren't  
normal girls (obviously) but they were special, in the non-mentally  
challenged way. They were in fact, witches, and would be starting their  
first year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in only a  
week. They had no caretakers because they had flown all the way to  
London from Hiroshima, Japan, just to go to Hogwarts. No one had  
accompanied them because honestly, they lived in an orphanage. They  
wouldn't admit it though, it's just not something to be proud of, and  
someone might make fun of them for it.

Now I know I know, what are the odds of two witches meeting in an  
orphanage and going to school together? Well, you'll know eventually  
because I'm an author and I can torture you like that.

Marina had brilliant, purple eyes with silver flecks in them, and  
wavy black hair that went up to her shoulder blades, and she kept in a  
fringe, with bangs framing her face.

Arianna on the other hand, had black eyes and black hair, which was the  
same length as Marinas, and she kept hers in a side fringe (what  
people call the emo fringe cut) and usually had the rest of her hair  
up in a bun, with just her fringe and one bang framing her face. Both  
girls were pale and around the same height, although Marina would  
always say she was a centimetre taller.

"So," Arianna started, "whadda you want to do today?" she asked Marina. The girl shrugged and looked at her through her fringe.

"We're leaving in a week, we might as well get our Hogwarts stuff from Diagon Alley." She said. Arianna grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Marina scoffed at threw her spoon at the girls head.

"Prat."

"Git."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The girls walked down the street in awe, staring at all of the odd shops. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments the two had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, broomsticks and then finally the one they were searching for.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a rather stern looking goblin. The goblin was about a head shorter than Arianna. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Marina noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

'Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.'

"I'd like to see someone try and rob this place." Arianna said with a smirk on her face. Marina nodded mutely and they continued in.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Arianna and Marina made for the counter.

"Good morning Sir," said Marina to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of my safe."

"Name?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Marina Lestrange, Sir." She replied. He looked up in surprise immediately.

"Lestrange? I see..." He looked at the girls suspiciously. "Do you have your key, Miss Lestrange?"

Marina nodded and produced a tiny golden key out of the pocket of her black jeans. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order," he said, handing it back to Marina, "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Marina had slipped the key back into her pocket, she and Arianna followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"This is so weird," Arianna whispered to Marina, "have you been slipping something into my food?" Marina rolled her eyes.

"So this is weird but singing and dancing to The Duck Song is perfectly normal?"

"Yes!"

Griphook held the door open for them. Arianna, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Arianna tried to remember the way, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Arianna's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When they finally arrived, Arianna glanced at the vault number- 394. The goblin opened the door Arianna gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver and heaps upon heaps of bronze. She had never seen so much money in her life! Marina obviously had, because she just rolled her eyes at the girl, grabbed a few handfuls of each kind of coin and motion for the goblin to shut the vault door again.

"So," Arianna started to ask as they left the building, "where to next?" Marina shrugged.

"I'll check the list." Marina took the list of school supplies that came with the letter out of her other pocket.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
Glass or crystal phials  
Telescope set  
Brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl ****OR**** a cat ****OR**** a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

The girls looked at each other when the subject of pets came up; none of the options sounded right for them. Marina stared at it with a deadpanned expression for a few moment before saying, "Yeah-no. I want a snake." Arianna shrugged.

"I wonder if they have dragons, I want a dragon."

"They won't have dragons, Riri."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't see any children kicking and screaming 'BUT I WANTED THE DRAGON MOMMY!' and having their mothers buy them ice cream."

"...No shits, do I give."

Marina rolled her eyes at the stubborn girl and dragged her into the nearest shop, which turned out to be Flourish and Blotts book shop, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. The girls were particularly drawn to a book called Curses and Countercurses by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Arianna was reaching for it when a hand met hers on the cover. She pulled back and looked up at who the hand belonged to.

It belonged to a girl with big, bushy, brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and bucked teeth. She looked about their age. "I'm terribly sorry! Here, you have it." She said, handing Arianna the book.

She smiled at her and put her hands up. "No, you have it, I was just looking." The girl smiled back and put the book with her pile of others she was buying.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." Hermione extended her hand. Arianna smile and shook it.

"Arianna and that git over there's Marina Lestrange." Arianna said, pointing in the direction Marina was twitching, reading about some poser called Gilderoy Lockhart and his 'Wonderings with Werewolves'. Hermione waved and she waved back before gagging as she read on.

"Are you two going into Hogwarts this year too?" Hermione asked. Arianna nodded. "Well it was wonderful to meet you, but I'm afraid my parents are waiting for me. See you at school?"

Arianna smiled at the pleasant girl. "See you there." She said. Marina had to be dragged away from the bookshop so she would stop reading all of the Lockhart books after she looked particularly sick reading another of his about vampires or something, Arianna didn't look at the cover twice, as there was a moving picture of the author.

The friends then went around to a few of the other shops and got their potions and astronomy equipment as well as their robes. Then they came to Magical Menagerie, which was dark and full of rustling and flickering, there was a large array of any type of animal a person could think of. The two grinned at each other and ran in, only to come out 20 minutes later with two new friends, Sasu-chan the snake and Midnight the kitten. Marina petted her snake as he slithered around her hand. It was only a baby, the length of her middle finger, where it stayed, looking like a snake ring, and was black with a slight blue tinge in colour. Midnight belonged to Arianna, and was also a black-blue in colour, earning her the name Midnight and she was a two week old kitten.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Arianna felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in there seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Arianna jumped. Marina must have jumped, too, because there was a loud banging noise and a shout of "OW!" as she fell off the spindly chair she was sitting on.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Arianna awkwardly.

"Good day my dears, looking for your first wand?" The girls nodded. "Hogwarts students I suppose?" they nodded again and he smiled. "Excellent, now who do we have here?" he asked.

"I'm Marina Lestrange and this is Arianna." Marina said politely.

"Lestrange eh? Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange?" Marina nodded reluctantly. "I see. I still remember when your mother was in here buying her wand, 12¾" walnut, with a dragon heartstring core." He smiled fondly at her before continuing, "Now, who would like to go first?"

Arianna's hand shot straight up into the air. "I DO I DO I DO!" Ollivander chuckled and pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Ariana.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Arianna and Miss. Lestrange. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Arianna suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Miss. Arianna. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Arianna took the wand and waved it around stupidly, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Oak and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

She tried - but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, pear wood and dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches, surprisingly swishy. Go on, go on, try it out."

She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red, green, yellow and blue confetti shot from the end like a firework, littering the old, worn out carpet with coloured paper. Marina smiled and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! I thought that would be the one!"

Arianna smiled proudly at her new wand as she traded places with Marina. She got the same treatment and found her wand nearly straight away.

"Here you go, try this one. Ebony and dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches, surprisingly swishy." As soon as the wand touched her hand she felt the same warmth Arianna had, and green and silver ribbons glided out of the wand in twirls, floating elegantly to the ground. Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Almost the exact same as Miss. Arianna's wand. Very curious..."

"What's curious Sir?" Arianna and Marina asked at the same time. Mr. Ollivander smiled at them.

"It's curious that two friends would get almost the exact same wand, you must be very close." The girls smiled at each other.

They spent the rest of the day walking around and looking at the shops, before heading back to their hotel. Arianna flopped lazily onto her bed like a fish, and let out a loud groan of fatigue. Marina rolled her eyes at her as she walked past and sat on her bed like a normal person.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't run in and out of practically every shop we went in." said Marina, pulling out and folding her robes.

"Shut up, I was excited!" Arianna argued back. She finally found enough strength to grab one of the many shopping bags and pull out How to Make Things Go Boom With Magic-For Dummies, and start reading it. Marina smirked.

"I noticed." She said. "Imagine what you're going to be like when it's time to go to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Well, there it is! I know it's short and I'm really sorry about that but the next chapter will be bigger!**

**the next chapter may take a while for me to write so please just stay with me!**

**xoxoxo**

**Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here's the second chapter for you! i hope it's okay. the third should be updated in a week r so, or maybe today if i get stuck into it (i'm on holidays in a country that doesn't believe in free wi-fi-DAMN YOU NZ!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

Chapter 2: ONWARD TO HOGWARTS!

"MARINA GET UP MARINA GET UP MARINA GET UP MARINA GET UP MARINA GET UP

MARINA G-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OW!"

"Well that's what you get" Marina laughed as she watched her best

friend/sister sit on the ground rubbing the bump on her head courtesy

of the tired witch and her fist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get dressed and get your bags, we leave today,

remember!"

* * *

"HURRY UP! I WANNA GO DO MAGIC AND SHIT!" Arianna shouted back

towards her best friend. Marina groaned. Ever since she woke up this

morning, Arianna had been full of energy and anxious to get on the train.

"STOP YELLING FOR JASHINS SAKE!" She screamed back. Arianna smirked at

the annoyed girl as she caught up.

Midnight meowed as if to tell her owner to shut up. "NO! Bad Midnight! No taking sides with mean people! 10 points from Midnight!" said Arianna to her cat. Marina stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?" Arianna said. Her sister just shook her head and muttered something about drugs and stupidity.

They reached a stop when they arrived at a barrier between platforms nine and ten and looked around stupidly. The tickets they had purchased had said platform 9 ¾, but they couldn't see anything like that. "What do we do now?" Marina asked her friend. Arianna shook her head.

"I don't know Mina, I don't know." The girls looked crestfallen. They had been looking forward to this moment from the second they found out they were witches, and now they couldn't even find one stupid platform. Arianna looked around and spotted a boy about their age with black, untidy hair and was wearing glasses that had been sticky-taped together and clothes that were obviously way too big for him. By the looks of what he was pushing in his trolley, he was going to the same place, and the look of sadness of his face meant that he was just as miserable and confused as they were.

Arianna elbowed Marina and nodded in his direction. "I think he's in the same situation as we are." Marina nodded in agreement and they made their way over to the skinny boy.

He looked at them just as they were approaching. "Hey," Marina said, smiling, "going to Hogwarts too?" He nodded.

"Well, I was supposed to be." He looked up with hope flaring in his emerald eyes. "Do you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?" The girls shook their heads sadly.

"Nope, sorry."

At that moment a group of people passed just behind the three and they caught a few words of what the group was saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

The trio all swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like theirs in front of them - and they had an owl.

The three exchanged a look and nodded. Hearts hammering, they pushed their carts after them. The red-heads stopped and so did they, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. The three watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Arianna said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Arianna. "The thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and the three nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron, the three of you."

"Er - okay," said Arianna. She turned to the boy and Marina. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. They both shook their heads. Arianna sighed and turned back to the wall.

She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Arianna walked more quickly. "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" She shouted. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come... she kept on running... she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Arianna looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it. She looked behind her again and saw that Marina and the black haired boy had joined her.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. It was all so incredible.

Arianna and Marina said goodbye to the boy and tried to find an empty compartment-which there was none- so they settled for one with two people in it near the end of the train. Arianna put Midnight on the train first, with Sasu-Chan on her back (thankfully they got along well) and then tried to heave her heavy trunk onto the train, which was eventually done with the help of her sister, and she repaid her by trying to get Marina's trunk onto the train as well. Arianna nervously made her way to the door of the compartment, Marina right behind her, and knocked on it.

"Uh, hi," said Arianna, waving awkwardly, "do you mind if my friend and I share this compartment with you? Everywhere else is full." Marina stuck her head in and said an awkward hello.

There were only two boys in there, but they were awkward as fuck. The first one had platinum, slicked back blonde hair, light blue eyes and a sharp face. The other had dark skin and hair, and brown eyes, and looked taller than the other. They nodded and the girls walked in and put their trunks away as awkwardly as humanly possible.

"I'm Draco," said the blond, "Draco Malfoy, and this here is Blaize Zambini." He motioned towards the other boy, who gave a small wave.

Arianna smiled at them while Marina ogled at them like they were a Mexican band who played the spoons while wearing cow pyjamas. "My name's Arianna and this is Marina Lestrange." Arianna gestured at Marina with her thumb. The boys gave Marina the same look she was giving them.

"Mina?" They said togther.

"Drake? Z?"

"Ari?" They all looked at her weirdly. "What?" said Arianna, "I wanted to be included." Marina hit her over the head for being an idiot and turned her attention back to her old friends.

"We thought you were dead." Said Draco. "That's what Auntie Bella told us." Marina's features darkened.

"She abandoned me at the park and I couldn't find her. She didn't want me." Blaize hugged his childhood buddy.

"You're here now, that all that matters." He said soothingly. Arianna just stood there awkwardly. She had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Uhh..." Marina just remembered about her sister.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The woman who gave birth to me is Draco's Auntie, so he's my cousin, and I used to play with him and Blaize when we were little while our parents were in Death Eater meetings." Marina explained. Arianna nodded, understanding...mostly.

"But wait;" said Draco, "you know the way home from the park we used to go to, why didn't you just walk home?" Marina deadpanned.

"It was in Japan." Blaize and Draco's eyes widened in shock. "But it's okay now!" Marian added in quickly. "If she hadn't have done that I wouldn't have met this psycho bastard." She wrapped an arm around Arianna's shoulders.

"Bitch, thank you very much." Arianna corrected her.

Draco still looked horrified that his Auntie would do such a thing to her own child. Blaize just looked angry. HIS ANGER BURNED WITH THE FIRE OF A THOUSAND SUNS! I'm sorry I had to. Marina rolled her eyes and sat next to Blaize while Arianna took a seat next to Draco.

A few minutes later the train started to move, making Arianna a bit...excited. "OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHM-!"

WHAM!

Arianna fell to the floor with a bang as Marina massaged her hand and mumbled. "Damn, she has a hard head." Draco and Blaize stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Marina rolled her eyes. "It's the only way to shut her up."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just left her?"

"Would you rather have her conscious and chanting?" Marina retorted.

"...Touché."

"MFFMNEFERNMER!" Came a response from the girl hugging the floor. Her sister pulled her head off of the ground by her hair.

"Say something?" Arianna glared at her fiercely.

"I said, MFFMNEFERNMER!" she said with all seriousness. Everyone just stared at her until Marina dropped her head back onto the floor.

"Weirdo."

"Bitch."

"Spastic."

"Git."

"Asshole."

"Cow goes MOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Well done, you finally learnt what noise you're supposed to make." Marina smirked in victory when Arianna had no comebacks. Said girl pouted when something small and soft rubbed against her leg. She looked down to see Midnight's black-blue fur and blue eyes, and also Sasu-chan, who quickly slithered up to Marina and coiled around her middle finger like a ring. Arianna smiled and picked up her small kitten and placed her onto her lap. Draco looked over and was startled by the kitten's sudden appearance.

"Who's this then?" he asked as he petted Midnight. She purred and lent into his hand. Arianna smiled at the sight.

"This is Midnight, my kitten." said Arianna. Draco scratched her behind the ears when a group of people barged into the compartment. There were two, quite large, thick looking boys, and a girl with black hair and a face like a pug.

The pug faced girl made a bee line straight for Draco. "Hey Drakey, how are you today?" she asked, twirling her hair between her fingers and trying to sit next to him, but having a tough time because Midnight and Arianna were in her path.

Draco's left eye twitched rapidly as he tried his hardest not to puke. "Parkinson." he said, gritting his teeth. She developed gooey eyes when he spoke. Marina and Arianna snickered at her.

The girl stuck her nose in the air in a snobby manner. "Who are you?" she asked the girls, emphasizing the 'you'.

Marina and Arianna shared a look. Marina smirked. "Obviously purple elephants, gosh, don't you have eyes?" Arianna giggled.

The pug girl glared at them. "I do have eyes," she said as she pointed towards her muddy brown eyes, "I just use them to look at people worthy of my time." She said, a smirk gracing her face.

Arianna snickered. "Better not look in the mirror then." Draco, Blaise and Marina smirked whilst Parkinson fumed at the girl.

Blaise jumped in at that point to stop the oncoming fight. "Arianna and Marina, meet Pansy Parkinson, Pansy, meet Marina Lestrange and Arianna." He pointed at the correct girl as he said their name. Pansy looked at Marina confused.

"But Bellatrix doesn't have a daughter, she must be a fake." Said Pansy. Marina rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity.

"Yes she does, and I am she." Pansy scoffed.

"Prove it then!" she barked. Marina shrugged and gave Pansy THE Lestrange glare, including the flaring nostrils, wide eyes and looked like she was an axe murderer on crack who just got told the Tooth Fairy isn't real.(A/N: that is probably the only way I can explain Bellatrix's angry face.) Pansy let out a small whimper, but tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Okay, we believe you, don't we Drakey?" said Pansy. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Draco's expression went from humoured to 'please kill me' instantly. He grunted a response while Arianna sent him a sympathetic look, before snickering at Pansy's attempts to hug the boy. Marina cleared her throat, gaining the attention she wanted.

"While being here has been...interesting, I think Arianna and I will leave you alone for now." Said Marina. She shot Draco a wink and got a glare in response.

Arianna pouted as she grabbed her things and Midnight followed them out of the door, only pausing around Arianna's feet when she popped her head back in to say; "It was um-nice to meet you all!" she looked at Draco and Blaise as she said this and they just smiled in response until the girls left.

The girls wondered down the hall, searching for an empty compartment for a few minutes before finding one that, yet again, had two boys sitting in it. Arianna and Marina shared a look before braving the compartment.

The doors slid open and the two boys stopped their conversation to stare at them. One of them was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. The other had black, untidy hair and was wearing glasses that had been sticky-taped together.

"Hey," Arianna started, "you're the guys from the platform!" And they were indeed. Midnight just ignored everyone and leapt up onto the seats and fell to sleep.

The boy with black hair stood up to help them with their trunks. "Fancy seeing you here." He said with a grin, which the girls returned. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Said Harry, shaking each of the girls hands before sitting back down. Marina stopped moving for a second.

"Where have I heard that name before..." she pondered. The red-headed boy stared at the girls in shock. "Oh yeah! You're the guy who defeated, oh what was his name, Voldemort?" Harry nodded and grinned sheepishly, while the red-head hissed something about not saying the name, but no one payed it any attention.

Arianna smiled widely at him. "Nice job. I'm Arianna by the way." She said as she gave him a hi-five.

"Marina Lestrange at your service." She bowed as she spoke making Harry and Arianna chuckle. The other boy almost choked on the chocolate frog he was eating.

"Lestrange? As in, Bellatrix Lestrange?" he said in a small voice. Marina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that Lestrange, but I haven't had anything to do with her since I was 4-long story, so don't worry, I'm nothing like her." Marina said the last part with a smile.

The boy seemed to accept that and calm down a bit, because he then spoke. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can just call me Ron."

After a few hours of mindless chatter, Arianna looked out the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train seemed to be slowing down. The girls took off to the bathrooms to change, while Harry and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes in the compartment. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them, as Arianna pointed out when they arrived back into the compartment.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Arianna was practically bursting with excitement (so much it woke her sleeping kitten) and Marina was grinning, but Arianna could see Harry almost shaking with nerves and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets (Harry and Ron graciously gave half of them to the girls to have) and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. Arianna placed Midnight into her cage and promised to let her out as soon as she next saw her. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Arianna shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Arianna heard an unfamiliar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

A man's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Harry seemed to know him so Arianna decided to ask him a few questions. "Who's that?"

Harry smiled as he replied. "That's Hagrid, he's the grounds keeper here."

"Is he half-giant?" Arianna had been wondering about this since she was him. She had studied all of her school books intensely before she came, just in case the sorting was a sort of test, and she also found them al quite interesting.

Harry shrugged. 'Oh well, guess I'll have to ask him myself.' Arianna thought to herself.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Arianna thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, a boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Arianna and Marina were followed into their boat by Harry and Ron. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

"Maybe you should buy a leash for that thing." Arianna joked. Neville blushed and chuckled nervously.

"That would be easier. My Gran's going to kill me if I lose it." He replied.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**there you have it! the next chapter will be the sorting :)**

**Review please! **

**ninjarox 3**


End file.
